Striking Distance pt 1
by TheJackal13
Summary: This Is KiGo  its all good. This is the first Chapter of a series of CrossOvers I plan, Its Kim and Ron, missioning, with Two other characters thrown in, I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Raining, once again.  
Kim found herself trudging around Middleton looking for her car keys.  
"K.P, can't i wait for you in Bueno Nacho?" asked Ron,  
Kim just turned and scowled at him,  
"K.. guess not then," he looked disdained now,  
"Ooh" groaned Rufus.**

**20 minutes later they were back in the sloth, the warm interior was all to welcoming, and Kim stuck the radiator on full blast  
"See who would have thought that you put them in the wrong pocket" Ron chortled  
"One more word, you'll eat nacos through a fucking straw!" glared the red head.  
Her sidekick fell back instantly and started to buckle up, looking slight scared.**

**Kim adjusted her rear view mirror, then plugged her mp3 player into the stereo, before yanking her car into 1'st gear and speeding off down the high street.**

**She turned to apologise to her friend, before the music cut out and the kimmunicator bleeped.  
"Hey Kim, like the hair" beamed Wade  
She laughed sarcasticly in reply, before giving him the finger,  
"Ok ok calm it!" the techno genious soothed,  
"Anywho, I have some info for you, Matt and Jason are back from there holiday!"  
Kim instantly smiled,_ "Aaah the likely lads" she mused to herself,_**

**"Cool thanks Wade!" Kim piped up,  
"Eer i havent finished yet.." he continued  
Kim blushed, shook herself back to the real world and changed gear,  
"So as I was saying, the guys are back and they wondered if you and the Ron-man want to go visit them"  
Kim had no possilbe reason not to see them, Ron however looked rather displeased.  
"What up Ron?" Kim enquired,  
"Oh nothing, just the fact we are popping over to see the "Slimey Limeys" again!" He folded his arms in displeasure and huffed.  
"Oh come on they aren't that bad, there cool guys!"  
Wade had gone from the kimmunicator now so they were alone again,  
Kim thought to herself _"why does Ron act like such an ass about it?"_**  
**  
Arriving at her apartment, Kim and Ron ran to the door, and proceeded to pile into the house.  
Ron took off his top and threw it on the floor,  
"Get that wet shirt off my carpet asshole" cried the red head from her bedroom,  
_"how does she do that?"_** ** Ron thought, **

**"Ok K.P my bad!"**

**Within the privacy of her room Kim studied hersefl in her mirror,  
she was wearing the black and green lingerie Shego had given too her,  
"Not lookin' to bad Possible" Kim smirked to herself,  
Ron in the meantime was raiding her fridge, helping himself too a beer and flicking the t.v on.  
Kim quickly flipped out her cell phone and sent a message to Shego,  
before biting her lip and giggling, then she grabbed some jeans and her low cut black top, threw them on and joined Ron.  
she flung herself on the couch, grabbed one of the bottles, twisted off the cap and took a big mouthful of the dark brown ale.**

**A few minutes passed where nothing was said, Kim was thinking and Ron... well he had fallen asleep.  
Kim's cell phone suddenly buzzed, she quickly opened it as she didn't want to wake Ron,  
the message flickered into life on the screen  
**_**heya princess!  
im glad you like the gear, perhaps ill get a private viewing soon?  
S xxx**  
_**Her face lit up with mischievous thoughts, and she slipped her phone into her pocket.  
"Ron get up" she commanded and elbowed him  
"Ow!" was all he said.  
"I'm heading to England, you wanna come with?"  
Reluctantly he nodded and picked himself up off the couch.  
Wade had already arranged tickets, so in next to no time the 19 year old crime fighter and friend were on the first class to London.**

**"Uggh more goddamn rain!" scowled Ron, upon leaving the airport,  
"Well this is the British summer time!" came an all too familiar voice,  
"Jason!" Kim beamed, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug,  
"Save some love for me gal" said another man,  
"Matt" She paused slightly, she didn't want to seem too keen,  
The man held his arms open and in slow motion ran toward her dramatically,  
the red head just laughed, as he caught her in a solid embrace.  
"How ya doin' love?" asked Matt, whilst he extended a hand towards Ron.  
"You all right mate?" he asked the freckly teen  
"Yeah great thanks" Ron drawled the words out.  
Jason suggested they get to a cafe for some food, Ron was all to happy to agree.  
**

**Inside the cafe, Jason and Matt, sat with there cups of tea,  
Kim had a coffee, Ron had a coke and a large cooked breakfast.  
Matt raised his eyebrows and laughed heartily,  
"Where do you put it all fella?" he directed the question at Kim's good friend  
he just stared up from his meal, with a load of sauce on his chin, this made it possible to see he was trying to grow a goatee.  
he grinned and continued scoffing down his meal.**

**Two crime fighters, two vigalantes, one small cafe in the south of London.  
The two men were dressed in suits,  
Jason wore a long sleeve shirt rolled up, with braces on, and stubble, he was a tall guy with a good build and a permanent smile,  
Matt was smaller, more athletic build, with a short sleeve top and a tie, he was tattooed with two full sleeve designs he picked up in japan.  
he had a more placid look on his face, which Kim found rather attractive.  
They both spoke with a solid South London accent, which sounded out of place to there appearance,  
"So Kimmy Kim" started Jason, finishing his cup of tea, "Hows the ol' world savin' thing goin'?"  
"Well you know", the red head stated, "Easy come easy go"  
Ron let out a loud belch and pushed his plate in,  
Matt lit up a cigarette, after waiting for Ron to finish,  
"Bloody hell man!" he said lighting it, "You wanna take it easy scoffin' that down yer gullet",  
"Nah its o.k, I got an iron stomach" he patted his belly, which was surprisingly slight, giving the amount he consumes daily.  
"You may want to give up the smoking though", he warned,  
"Each to there own son" he smiled.**

**He exhaled and Ron drained his cup of coffee. Rufus was foraging around the floor, before a rat scared him and he ran back to Ron's pocket.  
"I fancy a real drink with you guys" Kim suddenly said out loud,  
Jason shot a confused, yet happy grin at Kim, since their "holiday" in Australia they had not drank, alcohol of course is dangerous when your on certain "holidays",  
Jason nudged Matt, in a **_**are you up for it my son,**_** kind of way,  
he simply finished his cigarette, put it out and smiled at Kim,  
"Sounds diamond, we'll have a butchers in the local first see who's about," he said  
"Hope there is some talent," Jason added,  
Kim and Ron looked pretty bemused at what they were saying, as long as they had know them they still hadn't figures out what the hell they talk about.**

**So they all sat down, in a dingy alley pub, cigarette burns in the chairs, over flowing ashtrays, rowdy regulars, the blare of pinball machines and juke boxes,  
Jason came back to the table with four I.P.A's,  
"Good health squire," Matt raised his glass to everyone, and proceeded to consume the whole thing.  
Kim sipped hers nervously, she found it to be quite nice though, and took a bigger swig.  
"Nice mustache K.P" Ron chortled..  
She brushed her top lip quickly, whilst blushing, the Londoners simply smiled and carried on drinking..  
Matt was about to say something to Kim, before the kimmunicator went off,  
it was a hustle of commotion as every Brit took out there mobile phones, assuming they had received a text or a call, to no avail  
"Didn't mean to cause such a fuss" came Wades voice,  
"No big!" Kim repelied "so whats the sitch?"  
He explained that Drakken was somewhere in Peru, searching for a plant, that when mixed with the correct chemicals could produce a poison that can combust without trace.  
"Is that even possible?" questioned Ron.  
"Who knows, but we need to stop Dr. Freakenstine before we find out, sorry guys," Kim apologised to Jason and Matt,  
They weren't too concerned, they simply said how nice it was to catch up, and that next time its "the yanks round".  
So after a quick hug and a ride check, Kim and Ron were off to Peru... again.**

**"Oh man, now its too hot!" Ron complained,  
"Jesus Ron, stop moaning! fuck!" Kim scowled, she was getting irritated by his constant quirks.  
They had been trekking a while, and were in a clearing,  
"Any moans about insects, mosquito's or what ever insect or creature, I'll leave you here!",  
Ron glowered at Kim, but she was right he was moaning some..  
**

**  
"See now, that plant doesn't look all that Dr D."  
Drakken ran his hand down his face in distain,  
"Must you question every single thing I do Shego?"  
The green clad lady, just smirked and folded her arms, as her blue skinned compatriot studied a small collection of flowers.  
"I can't believe we are doing this Doc" the lady in the cat suit scowled,  
The man ignored her and made his way back to his craft, his compatriot put her crash helmet on and sat astride her motorbike,  
She had taken to this style of transportation due to Dr Drakken repeatedly crashing his flying craft.  
True to form, no sooner had Shego engaged first gear, Drakken was spinning out of control and landed in the creek nearby.  
Uncontrollable laughter followed and she simply pulled away and sped off into the horizon.**

**  
"A hah!" Ron shouted as he burst out of a bush.**

**Much to his dismay and Kim's amusement, the scene was empty,  
"Wade the area is clear!" the cheerleader commented.  
"Yeah sorry Kim, i seem to have lost all tracking on Drakken and Shego," the genius looked confused and concerned.  
"Thanks anyway Wade", she huffed and went to check the scene and Ron, well, Ron was frozen in fear due to an alligator slowly making it way toward him.  
"KP!" he screamed, "KP an alligator with a steering column is attacking me!"  
"**_**How odd, an alligator with a steering column?" **_**she mused.  
Turning to see her sidekick cowered against the wall, she leapt in front of him, and saw that it must have consumed the remains of a craft, a blue craft.  
"Drakken's ride!" exclaimed Ron, in a some what matter of fact tone,  
"You think?" came the sarcastic reply.**

**Back in Middleton, Kim was on her bed, she sent a text to Shego,  
"**_**cant believe i missed you!!! when are we meeting back up ?x?"  
**_**She grinned to herself, this risky relationship with an older, eviler, yet very attractive woman, was one of those things that was her break from the world of cheer leading and saving the world.  
However, she couldn't get over how she felt about British Matt, he was stunning, perfect height, well mannered, good dress sense, nice hair, gorgeous smile.  
It was late at night now and Kim decided it best to sleep, so she heated up a bath, and poured in some bubbles to try and encourage relaxation.**

**Back in the U.K, it was still midday, the lads had been in there flat after a debriefing and now were in the pub, again.  
"Do you reckon Kim's interested in us?" Matt randomly blurted out,  
Jason set his pint down, and looked at his mate directly in his eye,  
"No, your an ugly fucker!" he laughed  
"Tosser", Matt smirked, "But really man, I think she is well fit."  
Jason, nodded in agreement, his mouth never leaving the brim of the glass.  
Matt was thinking again, thinking wasn't usually his thing, either he did it, or he didn't.  
His friend knew something was afoot, when his partners mind was buzzing round.  
He was about to ask what his plan was, for that would be the first thing thought up, though as soon as he opened his mouth,  
Matt put his hand up as to say "No, no questions", promptly before lighting up another cigarette.  
They sat for a while, with out a word as each finished there drink and smoke,  
Jason shifted uncomfortably, seeing this Matt simply made a "show me" sort of hand gesture,  
He rolled up his sleeve to his shoulder, it had been hit whilst in a fire fight, the bullet had embedded itself somewhere in there.  
"Bloody hell man", he sighed, "Back to A&E with ya then, you shoulda said sooner you numpty, before we met the guys!"  
"Didn't hurt then geezer," he seemed ashamed of himself for getting shot, or at least thats what Matt figured, see they weren't just good mates,  
Jason was like a father figure, at least 11 years older raised him after he was orphaned, like brothers.  
Off they headed to A&E, wondering what questions will be asked.**

**Drakken and Shego had been back in the lair for hours, one was busy working on breaking down the plants DNA structure and the other,  
well she was on the computer, looking for bike parts, and texting her cheer leading bit on the side.  
"Hhhm," mumbled Drakken, he was busy twisting and turning screws, and adjusting pipes, to a jet pack looking object.**

**"Ah hah!" he bellowed, so out of the blue that Shego threw a plasma blast at him from shock.  
"Ooh sorry Dr D, damn you made me jump, what were you thinkin'!"  
"Well before you set me on fire, I was thinking that I have no doubt THE greatest T.O.T.W scheme ever!"  
Shego put her face in her palm, then continued, "Not only are you using slang again, but another "great" plan?"  
**_**"I need a holiday from all this shit", **_**she mused.  
The Doctor was in the background now huffing and cursing his sidekick under his breath.. before he continued tinkering with his latest gadget.**

**Back in Middleton, Kim had fallen fast asleep after her bath,  
And as for The Middleton Mad Dog, well he was doing something considerably different. **


	2. Chapter 2

"God damn it", Ron smacks his head on the desk as he wakes up. The hazy screen in front of him shows a message from some on-line hooker. He slumps backwards, thudding heavily back into his chair, he reached out and grabs a bottle of vodka, taking a long steady swig. Fumbling through his draws to find another bottle, he catches sight of an old photograph. 

"Yori," he sighs, running his hand down the dusty glass and over the silver edges. It was a classic Ron pose, cheesy grin, giving Yori some rabbit ears with his spare hand. Daydreaming took him over; it might have been the alcohol, lack of sleep or maybe just the realization. He knew for a fact he was determined, "Rufus, where are ya Bud?" he called out. A scuffling noise at his feet was the reply. Patting the rodent on his back, Ron pulled up Wade's image on the screen.

"Hey Ron, vodka and Thai hookers again?" sniggered the genius.

"Fuck you Wade, just set me up a ride!" He growled. 

"Chill Ron-Man!" The boy cooed, "You have changed man, what happened to the happy-go-lucky Ron?"

The freckled man grimaced; it all went back to when his family was murdered by Monkey Fist.  
Wade realized what Ron was thinking,

"Sorry Ron, I... I forgot." He mumbled. Ron merely nodded in reply, and continued to talk about the ride he requested. "Yamanuchi School eh?" Wade's fingers tapped out on his keyboard, and within seconds Ron had transport to Japan.

He packed his things silently, before heading out. He gave a message to Wade, one to be relayed to his best friend, mission partner, the cheerleader with whom he grew up. 

"_Dear K.P, When you get this message, you wont be able to contact me, my cellphone is cut off,  
my apartment has been re-rented out, Rufus and I have gone. Sorry to break up the team, It's personal, we will meet again I assure you. _

_All my life I have been helping with your missions, this one is my own, I'm going solo. Thanks for everything Kim, from Pre K, all the way down to yesterday. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I love you.  
Till then, Ron & Rufus x"._

A tear welled in the Redhead's eyes, she stood aghast and crushed. Lying back on her bed she silently curled into a ball. Tears now flowed freely, cascading down her warm cheeks.  
Sobbing softly to her self with Ron's letter still in her hand, she tried to imagine it wasn't real.  
Her best friend had gone, her love interests were torn between her nemesis and a hit man,  
the squeaky clean cheerleader was seriously starting to doubt life, everything was getting her down right now. 

She was crying so much her make-up had dissolved and her eyes were burning, her stomach and heart ached from the anguish. She ran from her apartment, going all the way home, back to her old room, and back to the memories of times gone by. 

Down stairs Mrs. Dr. Possible was just getting to the door, when she heard her daughters painful sobbing, rushing up the stairs she called out, "Kimmie? Is that you? Are you ok honey?" No reply. Scaling the steps, Mrs. Dr. P, opened the bedroom door without knocking, finding Kim in a state, swollen eyes, curled in a ball cradling a letter and her pandaroo. "Sweetie what's wrong?!" Her concerned voice only worsened the problem.

"It's... it's... R..R..Ron," the teen stammered out the words, before releasing the paper.

The Dr read the note before gasping. "Oh no…" she gasped, Ron was as much a part of the family as anyone, Mrs. Dr. P felt a tear starting too. She thought to herself _I hope he is going to be ok, poor Ronald, I can't believe he just upped and left! What shall I tell Jim and Tim…_The concerned parent held Kim for what seemed like an eternity, both crying now, worried for their friend, a young man all alone and without an idea of what he was doing.

"Are you sure you wanna do this mate?" whispered Matt 

"No worries geezer," Jason replied, also in a low voice, 

With good reason, they were currently hiding in the lobby of a vast, if not derelict looking castle.  
They edged forward from the foyer slowly and sticking to the shadows. Without realizing it the Duo walked straight past an invisible trip beam connected between two pillars. The sound of thundering footsteps suddenly echoed round the open space before them, the sound filling the void instantly.

Matt whipped out his twin Browning 9mm's and Jason proceeded to draw his Desert Eagles, "-cough- cock extensions!" Matt mocked. A pleasantry was always exchanged before a fire fight; it eased tension and wound each other up. 

The pair laughed loudly, then as they predicted, the door ahead of them burst open and they braced themselves behind a secure and bulletproof location. A grenade came rolling toward them and stopped just on the other side of Matt's hiding place. 

The explosion flipped the heavy desk upward; taking full advantage of this, the shooter rolled sideways opening both his weapons up, and they both found the knee caps of an armed guard.  
The victim fell to the floor with an agonizing scream, another shot found his throat and his head flopped to the side with a shower of claret. The remaining members of the team, all clad in black and dark blue tactical gear, complete with vests, helmets, goggles and the whole shebang, let rip with their assault rifles.

With all fire power focused on Matt, Jason stepped to the side of his hiding place and crept up beside two of the flanking troops, raising his hand cannons so they met squarely with the unfortunate guards temples, the noise of the Eagles cracked like a whip and roared through the room. The stumps, where their heads were attached, were heaving out a heavy crimson liquid as the bodies left to spasm on the cold, blood drenched floor. 

Meanwhile Matt had dispatched a few more foot soldiers; one shot was directly in the face. He even took a little time to be shocked at himself, the gaping wounds and skull fragments  
spread all over the wall and one of Jason's coat sleeves. "Cheers for that mate!" mock scolded the taller of the men. 

Matt cleared his chambers, and holstered his weapons before giving Jason a wink and a thumbs up. Shaking his head was his reply, whilst he pistol whipped the remaining guard with such brute force that his lower jaw was smashed on impact. The guard went spinning to the ground the job was finished when Jason "cleared" his chamber, right into the back of the man. Merely whistling now, he spun his D-eagle in the classic western way, and stuck it back in his holster. 

The floor was filling with the blood of over 20 fallen men, and Matt was finding it hard to get to the other end of the hall without slipping now and again. "Why aren't I recording this?" called out Jason, laughing heartily. His partner shot him a quizzed look, before making it to the door frame and lighting up a cigarette. 

"You know, I had to leave my really nice long coat back there", he complained, "Shot to shit with bullet holes, fuckin custom that were, cost a proper mint!" 

"I'm playing the worlds smallest violin, just for you sweetheart", came a sarcastic reply, more grinning, and the finishing of cigarettes. 

"Right its time to snatch up eeer…-looks at the bloodied paper in his pocket- Lord Montgomery Fiske?" The upward inflection at the sentence, making light of the task. Nodding followed, and the two mercenaries/hit-men climbed the concrete stair well in front of them. Kicking the door open dramatically, they levelled their weapons again, edging forward to an oak chair positioned in the center of a cold, stone room. 

"Peek-a-boo mother fucker!" Crooned Jason. Matt just sloped forward to the front of the chair, and got ready to restrain the target.

"Kimmie-cub, are you feeling better?" Called Mr. Dr. Possible, Kim replied by coming downstairs, still in her pyjamas, bleary eyed and looking woeful. She took her place at the table and went to eat dinner with her family. 

-Beep beep bip beep- "Kim, I have some info for you," came the hopeful sounding Wade,

"Why didn't you say," Kim croaked, a mixture of anger and upset was evident in her voice,

"I'm really sorry Kim, but I gave Ron my word, I am really sorry, but he _is_ safe and well, I guarantee if he contacts me I'll tell you."

Kim managed a bleak smile, and waiting for Wade to finish his sentance, 

"Lord Monkey Fist has left his castle on the south of Scotland, the one he took off Duff Killigan." 

"How do you know this?" the cheerleader asked,

"Well Matt and Jason were sent there on a capture or kill mission, they decided capture was best as he was worth more alive. They managed to wipe out an entire section of his personal guards, but the monkey man wasn't any where to be seen!"

"How are the boys?" Kim asked, finding herself concerned with Matt's well being.

"Fine!" came the abrupt reply. 

She asked to be kept informed of anything regarding the hitmen, Monkey fist or Ron, then proceeded to finish her dinner. After this she went for a hot shower, and thanked her parents for everything before returning home. 

Entering her apartment Kim felt something was wrong, 

"Hello?" she called, almost hopefully.

"Hey there Princess," came a voice from her couch.

"Shego!" she squealed and ran over to her, giving her a hug and a long passionate kiss.

"I was wondered how long you would be," the older lady said, running her hands through Kim's hair, "You been crying?!"

Kim nodded, she showed Shego the note that Ron left, and held on even tighter as it was being read aloud, "Oh Kimmie I'm sorry," the green lady said, kissing Kim on the forehead. They sat together for a few minutes watching t.v, Shego also told Kim how Drakken had basically foiled his own scheme, blowing up half his lab with the plants he was toying with. Kim laughed for the first time in a few hours, and found herself a little more content now, reassuring her self that Ron could be in no more danger than ever.

Meanwhile somewhere in Japan, a small, slight lady clad in ninja attire, was training hard in the forecourt of a great temple. She was not alone; she was being watched by a fair haired teenager and his rodent pet. After about 20 minutes of seeing her practice, Ron went up toward the temple, thinking about how he was going to re-establish the friendship they once had. 

"Yori hi," he called out nervously. The ninja clad woman stopped her training, and looked over at the person calling her name. She removed the headpiece of her costume and stared for a while,  
"Stoppable-san?" She called out, before running over to him and holding his head in her hands, admiring at how he had changed. A small tear of joy formed in her eye as she gave him a hug, Ron was nervous yet hugged back, "yeah...er nice to see you too, Yori". 

Ron started explaining to the ninja about how he was going to exact his revenge on Monkey Fist for killing his family. Yori was only too happy to help Ron develop his mystical monkey powers even further, and so with that Ron put on his training robes once more. He prepared him self for a long, long struggle.

Back at the pub in the south of London, the two hitmen were sitting down again, enjoying another drink after a long, stressful and unrewarding day. "Waste of fucking time!" Jason scowled.  
He threw an ashtray at the floor, glass shards flying about the place. 

Matt agreed, it seemed like a wild goose chase. A cleaner came and tidied the mess that was caused before scurrying back off behind the bar. They continued drinking at a steady rate, the alcohol almost seeming to take no effect. Jason left the table to go and challenge someone at darts, Matt took out his mobile and decided to message Kim, just to see how she was doing and ask if he could go over at some point. He sighed as he exhaled his smoke; it was playing on his mind how much he liked the girl. She was about the same age as him so that wasn't a problem,  
although she lived a fair few miles away, travel wasn't really an issue. She did have a best friend who was a protective kind of guy but Matt didn't seem particularly phased by this. He even considered giving up his job for her, should it be required, he had a good amount saved up through the couple of years, high earning, freelance jobs. "Jason", he called out.

"Wassup mate?" came the reply, as Jason strolled back to the table with two more drinks,

"You know you have been holding my money for me," he enquired, "Well how much is it roughly?" 

Jason raised an eyebrow at him, before taking out a pen and scrawling a figure on the back of a beer matt. He slid it across the polished surface into Matt's waiting palm. He nearly choked on his pint after reading the figure, and merely stared in disbelief. "This much!" he almost screeched the words out.

"Yeah man, you racked up some serious coins. I took the liberty of putting it in high interest accounts too," Jason smiled. Matt sat back and continued enjoying his pint, with a huge grin on his face and a mind full of plans.

Shego lay on Kim's bed, wearing nothing and waiting for Kim. "Where are you princess?" she called out, lust evident in her voice,

"Here I am," Kim strolled out of her en-suite wearing her hair straightened and clad in the lingerie Shego had purchased. The green lady's jaw dropped at the sight of her slender body. In the light of the doorway she glowed round the edges and radiated beauty. Slinking over to Shego she spun 360 to show off the whole package, dropped her hands on to the bed and crawled over to her lover.

"Like what you see?" She asked, wasting no time for a reply, and wrapping her mouth round Shego's. The pair drew out the long passionate kiss, before Kim sat up and removed the bra and pinging it across the room by the elastic. She then grabbed Shego's hands and put them on her firm, pert breasts. The villainess worked them for a while before moving down her body and removing her thong too. Kim was too busy sucking on the woman's neck to care, hands exploring every part of the toned smooth body of the older woman.

"My fucking god, you're so sexy," Kim moaned as Shego's tongue started exploring the cheerleader inside and out. More moaning ensued and by this time the red headed teen was in a state of pure ecstasy, her hands buried in the dark hair of the woman underneath her. 20 or so minutes later, Shego had become tired. She sat up panting and sweating, as Kim caressed her thigh and gave her another deep passionate kiss.

"Time to return the favour," she licked her lips and kissed her all the way from the neck down.  
Shego's eyes closed and she started squirming, every now and again she let out a little sigh, pretty soon she was going to climax. 

Kim woke up about 11 in the morning, and she was cuddled up to Shego, both naked with the bed sheets strewn about the floor. "You want breakfast gorgeous?" she asked, kissing her on the cheek.

Shego rolled over and smiled, "Sorry hun, I gotta dash back to the lab, but you! Fucking hell you are awesome in the sack!" Kim blushed at the compliment, and pulled on her dressing gown, as Shego zipped up her catsuit.

"Do you really have to leave?" 

"Yeah, I wish I didn't, but Dr. D is kinda useless without me",

"It's ok," Kim sighed, before trying out the puppy dog pout.

"Sorry princess, it won't work this time!" Shego laughed as she kissed Kim goodbye. Sitting, now alone, on the sofa Kim checked her phone for messages. She found only one from Matt.  
_I'll read it later,_ she decided. With that she headed off for a shower, singing to herself, and replaying last night's events through her mind. 

All the time back in England, Matt and Jason were back at the lock up which was their home. They were currently cleaning and preparing their weapons, in case any other job should present itself. Matt was still day dreaming about himself and Kim, blissfully unaware of the nights events back in her apartment in Middleton. 


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey Kim, how are you,  
just wondering if its cool for me and Jason to pop over one time soon,  
Love Matt."_

This was the first message Kim had received since the Shego session, and it was from one her favourite people.

Kim tapped a reply into the handset, saying it was more than all right for him to visit.  
She then wondered over to her pc and decided to go on line for a while,_  
_for she hadn't checked her emails for a long time.

The wood broke easily as Ron's fist hammered into it, by the time any debris had hit the ground Ron was high in the air; delivering a spinning kick to a target high in some trees.  
He back flipped with ease, and landed in a tidy fighting stance,

"That was very impressive Stoppable-San," came Yori's voice

"Thanks Yori, I didn't think I would get the last target, but hey I got the monkey powers," Ron replied.

The pair sat in a meditation position and emptied their minds of thought, for any warrior knows that fights are based on mental skills as well as fighting; for sometimes outsmarting your enemy is easier than defeating them with brute force.  
They sat for a long period of time, images of clouds and an open field running through Ron's mind, with Rufus perched on his knee he was very much at peace;  
Although Yori was having trouble keeping her mind clear as all she could think about was the blonde haired boy sitting across from her, this was troubling her as she had never really had these sort of feelings for anyone and as far as she could make out, it was love.

Throughout the peacefulness of the open field Ron suddenly noticed something in the distance;  
even in the dream world he found himself squinting to make out the figure as it made its way toward Ron, who was sitting cross legged in amongst the wheat and barley.

Without warning and with swift motion the figure bore down on Ron in an instant,  
the snarling grin and the mutant hands and feet,  
Monkey Fist.  
A battle commenced between Monkey Fist and Ron, fists flying and legs kicking out;

the two engaged in a swirling fury of kung fu moves lashing left to right with powerful blows and devastating accuracy, jaw and face, stomach and groin: no area was left untouched as the two slammed against each other using elbows, fists and even teeth to try and gain the upper hand,  
Ron delivers a punch to Monkey Fist squarely in the face and feels the cartilage snap upon impact, a heavy flow of blood cascades down the mutants face as he stumbles backwards; dazed and confused he barely has time to focus before another hand flies into his throat.

As his foe lies gasping for air, Ron stands over him, 

"You took my life away from me!" the freckly teen screams out,

"Amidst it all you still fight for your dead family?" cackles the insane monkey man

Fuelled by rage and pure hatred Ron brings his foot down heavily on the back of the ninjas head driving it straight into the ground, he feels the man's skull crack beneath his feet as the once clear blue sky blackens and a roar of thunder is accompanied by a cold stinging rain.

"Stoppable-San!" Yori's concerned voice brings Ron back to the real world,

He finds himself on his knees, fists cut up and covered in blood with tears streaming steadily from his eyes. He pulls himself from the ground; still shaking he grabs hold of Yori and pulls her into a tight embrace and begins to cry uncontrollably.  
Although shocked initially, she embraces it and wraps her arms around him holding his head and making him feel secure and safe.  
Minutes pass and Ron starts feeling better, gently pulling away from the grip Yori has on him he looks into her eyes through his tear filled own, 

"I..." Ron started, Yori looked back at him and just leaned in towards him.

The two embraced with passion, all the feeling Yori kept locked up flowed from inside of her and manifested in passion. 

"_This IS love!" _Yori determined. 

"Why does everything I build blow up on me?" Drakken moaned out loud.

"Probably cuz they are all shit!" Shego shouted out from her chair in the corner of the lair.

Drakken turned and shot a nasty look at his sidekick before going to his desk and trying to conjour up a new plan, head in hands he hummed and mulled a few ideas over.

"YES!" Drakken stands bolt upright and starts scrawling notes on a piece of paper near by.

"What is it now Dr doofus," Shego taunted,

Drakken ignored her and continues to scribble; for once the green lady is not concerned with being left out and once again she reached for her phone to see what Kim is up to.

"_I'm at the mall shopping"  
_

Shego reads the reply, and concludes that today is indeed very boring so a nice long ride on her motorbike will soon fix that, as she was pulling on her safety gear Shego planned out a rough journey; deciding to race anyone who dared show signs of a challenge or maybe try and out run the police.  
Many ideas floated around inside her evil mind now, and pulling away from the lair with a big smile, she opened up the throttle and let the bike roar down the road, turning a few heads from onlookers as she busted a monster wheelie that would put any other rider to shame.

Inside the mall Kim was in Club Banana trying on some new jackets and thinking about maybe buying some new underwear. Without even thinking about it she was in the underwear section eyeing up some tasty French knickers,

"These would good on Shego," the red head thought to herself,

She then proceeded to the changing rooms and tried on a few bra's and trousers imagining her lover in the same apparel, and a sly smile crossed her face as she continued to the check out and purchased a kinky little purple and black number for herself before thanking the cashier and heading for the food court. 

Matt had been in Middleton for about 20 minutes and had asked Wade where the Kim was and followed his directions to her, finding Kim leaving a store called "Club Banana" he decided to hide behind a plastic plant and as soon as the teen hero passed him, Matt grabbed her shoulders and shouted "Surprise!" in her ear.  
Kim spun round an hit the grabber in the face with as much force as she could muster with her hands full of shopping bags and after it had landed she recoiled in shock. 

"Matt you bastard!" She frowned, "What do you think your doing?"

"Surprising you" came the meek reply, Matt was tending to his bloody nose at this point. 

Kim dropped her shopping bags and gave him a kiss on the nose, 

"Hope that helps," Kim giggled.

Matt winked and stood up before offering her his arm and informing her that he will be paying for lunch and pizza is on the menu.

Walking through the mall with his favourite girl at is side was all Matt could have hoped for; although now and again he did wonder what Jason was up to before realising that if he wasn't asleep or down the pub he would no doubt be fiddling with something mechanical.

Shego pulled back up at the hideout and parked her bike by the wall,

"Dr D," she called as she got to the door,

As she extended a gloved hand she noticed that the door was ajar, this wasn't like Drakken at all due to him feeling secure with everything shut; plus he didn't take kindly to wasting the heating.

Upon pushing open the door Shego noticed the lair was in a dire state, lights flickering and everything smashed then strewn about the place.

She ignited a clawed hand, in case who ever caused the havoc was still about, and ventured further into the mess, 

"Dr D!" the lady called again,

This time more cautiously than anything before she ran into the machinery complex;

what she saw made her recoil in horror,

Dr Drakken had been impaled on one of his underground drills, his hands bound as if he were prisoner and tied to the rail surrounding a doomsday device;

Shego gagged at the sight of her former employers corpse suspended mid height on a vast drill, it was clear to her that he had been underneath it at the time and the speed of the drilling had caused the unfortunate villain's body to creep up to the wider part of the contraption.

"Fuck..." was all Shego could manage as she fell backwards and dropped to the floor.

"Ah the one that got away!" The loud message boomed throughout the desolate lair,

Shego turned quickly to the source of the noise and saw upon the giant monitor a man's face;

the man seemed in it late 30's, a mess of black hair with equally dark eyes and a polished rather highly strung English accent.

"Monkey Fist!?" Shego cried in disbelief and anger,

"I bet you thought I was the last person Miss Go, and before you reply I must inform you this is a pre-recorder message, isn't that right Doctor?",  
The man zoomed out from his face to reveal the late Dr Drakken tied to a rail, and a large whirling metallic object in front of him. 

"Tell him nothing Shego!" Came the distant almost eerie voice of Drakken,

Monkey Fist shook his head and tutted, "Poor choice my good Dr, and since you do not wish, nor want any one of your party, to co-operate then I have no choice but to be rid of you!"

Shego couldn't tear herself away through shock and felt her eyes watering as the large device slowly penetrated the captive man before his blood curdling screams of agony started echoing round the room, the drill met no resistance as soft tissue mashed and turned to pulp, and as the exit wound materialised bodily organs began flaying around the place and the man's once blue complex now a grey/ white twisted mask of agony, flecked in his own blood and pulverised innards.

"And to think," The twisted monkey man continued after the hellish death stopped, "It could have easily been avoided by giving me the D.N.A extractor, shame I had to do it the hard way."

He smiled as a small ninja clad monkey presented him with an object.

The D.N.A extractor was in his grasp now, and he smiled cockily before switching the camera off;

leaving Shego in a cold dark room, with nothing but her crying to keep her company.

"I swear to fucking God I'll hunt you down and kill you!" Shego screamed at the screen, before hurling repeated plasma blasts at it.

She decided to give her employer a proper burial and after she had finished that, turned to her bike gear and exited the building for one last time, stopping only to pick up a picture of her and Drakken that had been taken ages ago at a convention.

Shego started crying again as she turned on the building and set fire to it, covering her tracks and making sure that nothing could be salvaged as the police following her more intently was the last thing that was needed; speeding off into the sunset and never looking back Shego planned with infinite complacency of how Lord Monkey Fist would die by her hand bare hands.  
No plasma, no clawed gloves either just bare knuckles repeatedly hammering down into his face.

"This is the greatest plan ever conceived!" came Monkey Fist's gloating.

Of course he was talking to a band of monkeys dressed as ninja, whom where completely unaware of what this mutant was talking about.

"With Drakken's D.N.A extractor I will personally withdraw the Mystical Monkey power from Ron Stoppable, and combine it with my own making me twice as powerful!"

He laughed hysterically and screeched with delight at his own twisted plan, he had become increasingly insane giving no rational thought into what he was doing, all except his task of world domination; wasting lives of countless innocent people on his road to supremacy, giving no afterthought into repercussions and willing to stop anyone who dared challenge him.

Stopping midway through his rant he thought to himself, "_Now how do rid myself of the brat teenage crime fighter?"_

Kim was too busy laughing to eat her peperoni pizza for Matt had been drinking chocolate shake and neglected to clean off the ring around his mouth.

Trying to keep a straight face every time he looked over was impossible, and the quizzed look that he gave every time wasn't helping.

"And your laughing at...?" Matt openly asked, still unaware of his messy face.

Kim just burst out laughing, putting her head in her arms and snorting with laughter,

about 15 seconds later she looked up biting her lip to stop it quivering, and trying to get the sentence out before just pointing to his mouth.

"Oh fuck it!" Matt chortled and wiped it away, "You know Kim Possible you are such a bitch sometimes"

"That was so funny! With your bloody nose and black eyes you looked like an evil clown," Kim replied before bursting out laughing again.

Matt shook his head though he smiled, and continued eating his pizza; leaving the red head to laugh herself back to normality, suddenly the kimmunicator bleeped,

"What's the stich Wade?" grinned the cheerleader, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Kim we have had an urgent hit on the sight!" Wade cried.

"What now a kitten in a tree? Or Prof. Dementor and his nano jet packs," The cheerleader scorned.

"Drakken has been murdered and Shego has gone a.w.o.l !" The genius blurted out.

Kim stopped laughing immediately and stared in disbelief,

"Oh fuck." she gasped.


	4. Striking Distance pt 4: Realisation

Shego found herself on a desolate highway, her bike abandoned on the side of the road. She paced up and down, smoking a cigarette. Still shaking from what she had witnessed, her gloved hands were clenched tightly and seemed bound to her sides. "Mother fucker," cursed Shego. She took another drag on the cigarette and inhaled it with a sharp breath. The green suited lady continued pacing up and down, kicking the dirt and chaining her smokes, lighting up a fresh one with her plasma glow. The whole time, she was planning revenge on the man who took her best friend and employer from her.

"Kim... Kim?" sang Matt, trying to invoke an answer from the shocked red head.

"Drakken... is... is dead!?" Almost not believing what she heard, Kim turned to the kimmunicator.

"That's right," Wade replied; although he didn't show it, the remorse in his voice was evident.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kim," Matt soothed. He took her hand in his to make her feel a little better. He was grateful to feel her take it and hold it firmly.

"Self labeled doctor, megalomaniac and college drop out; Drew "Dr Drakken" Lipsky was found amongst the charred remains of his lair this evening after an explosion drew the attention of local residence and police authorities..."

The television report, aired almost instantly and thousands watched. One man who was sitting in a bar doing air-guitar moves to a juke box fell silent at the mention of the name "Lipsky". He focused his attention on the screen, then suddenly it faded out and a face filled the screen. "Who could be next?" An eerie voice asked.

The news returned suddenly and the mullet haired air guitarist stood up and started shouting at the t.v.

"I'll tell you who's next bro, its you! I'm gonna break your fuckin' neck for what you did to cousin Drew!"

After the rant, the man threw aside a chair proceeding to storm out the bar. He booted the door down, and jumping into his ride. The sound of spinning tires spread across the street and the smell of rubber followed; the car a dot on the horizon.

Ron sat bolt upright, breathing heavily with a cold sweat running down his face. He turned to find Yori asleep next to his side, still holding on to him and wearing a content smile. Wiping the sweat from his forehead and gently loosening the grip Yori had on him, Ron put some clothes on and went for some exercise. He couldn't sleep now, not after Monkey Fist had invaded his thoughts and dreams again. Now, mindlessly pummeling a piece of wood and unaware of the state of his hands, Ron's mind starting thinking of a way to get to Monkey Fist and kill him once and for all.

...

Kim was thinking of her best friend. It had been nearly half a year since Ron had left for Japan, and in the meantime her arch nemesis had been killed mysteriously and her secret lover had gone missing; as well as being suspect number one for the murder of Dr Drakken.

Kim stood and gazed into the distance, ignoring the smartly dressed man in front of her and finding herself on the verge of tears. It was too much for anyone to handle: deaths, people going missing, killers on the loose and her best friend hundreds of miles away with no means of communication. She set off to to leave the restaurant, Matt picked up the bill and pulled on his coat before jogging after Kim and lighting a smoke at the same time.

"Are you o.k love?" Matt called,

"Um, yeah... fine." Kim replied distantly.

The pair walked for a few minutes, Kim silent and Matt observant smoking a cigarette whilst keeping an eye on the cheerleader in front of him. 

Kim saw a bench nearby and dropped her self down to rest, following suit Matt sat next to her and gave her a concerned look.

Matt finished his smoke and pulled out another one. "I really need to cut down," he mused out loud and offered Kim a cigarette.

Kim took the offer up and thanked him for it. "You know all these years I have been fighting Drakken and he has tried to take me out, all the times he had a chance to do something and he didn't, he was another human being at the end of the day... and I really wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for his take over the world schemes." Kim said in a single breath. Matt's brain caught up with it after a few seconds.

"You know these things happen, girl," he soothed, "just try not to take it personally cos other wise everything is going to get messed up." Kim nodded in agreement and took a drag from the cigarette before coughing quite loudly, much to Matt's agreement. He patted her on the back and put his arm around her. Kim snuggled up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Matt. Sorry that you had to come over and then put up with all this shit," Kim sighed.

"For you Kim, anything," he said, holding her tighter. "Anything at all."

A car thundered through Middleton high street, and pedestrians could be seen flying in all directions whilst screaming.

The Driver was reckless yet talented, burning his way through crowds of people and red lights,  
he was not alone in this however, as he had noticed a motorbike in his rear view mirror.  
_Green motorcycle? _The man mused to himself, before slamming on his brakes and stepping out the vehical.

The motorcyclist stepped off the bike. She took off her crash helmet rested it on her seat. "What's up Mullet Head?" She teased.

The burly guy, Motor Ed, strode over to Shego and slicked back his hair with his hands. She replied to the gesture by putting her hands on her hips and pulling off an extremely unimpressed face. "Actually I'm glad I caught you," Shego stated, "first off it's NOT because I like you..." Motor Ed's face dropped into a sulk. "It's because I want your help in finding the guy who killed Drakken," Shego continued

"Well at least we share the same goal, She-Babe," Ed continued. The two villains exchanged a handshake and smiled. Amongst all that was going wrong at the moment, Shego finally felt that she had made a good decision. Hopping back on her motorbike the raven haired lady blew a kiss to Ed, before opening the throttle fully and revving a few times. Snapping her machine into 1st gear she let go of the clutch before disappearing with a loud scream surrounded by billowing clouds of scorched rubber.

Not to be out done, Motor Ed jumped back into his car and twisted the ignition key and literally booted his accelerator pedal, as soon as he engaged is vehicle into gear the rear end began to swerve through the sheer power he had built up. "Wooo mother fucker! Aaaah yeah," he screamed as the tires found traction and hurtled him forward, after Shego.

Kim stopped crying and Matt, reluctantly, let her free of his embrace. Wiping a tear from her eye he leaned in and whispered, "thanks for not dribbling on my shoulder, girl," before smiling and kissing her on the forehead. Kim laughed at this and brushed the dried tears off her cheeks, apologizing repeatedly for her random emotional breakdown. Matt waved it off, and once again reached for his cigarettes, before swearing loudly upon realizing he was out. Standing up, and yawning, he threw his empty packet in the bin and offered Kim a hand up. She thanked him before they started on their way back to the mall for some cigarettes and, because he wanted to cheer Kim up, buy some milkshakes.

"Do you mind if I pop in here love?" Matt asked as he popped into a tobacconist.

Kim shook her head as if to say "No"

They reached the counter of the store Matt fished in his wallet for some dollars. He cursed again, all though he did apologize to the counter clerk, when he saw that during the trip to Middleton he had forgotten to exchange his sterling for dollars. "Kim, sorry to be a bugger, but could I please borrow $5?" He asked sweetly

"Er, yeah sure," replied the teen, and then spotting something in his wallet continued, "only if I can get that wallet sized picture of you and Jay."

Groaning loudly and fussing about how bad he looked in the photo, he passed it over and thanked her for the money. "20 Marlboro Reds please, love," Matt said as politely as he could, whilst sliding the note to her.

"Sir can I ask to see some I.D please?" The older woman asked. This caused Matt's face to fall in shock and made Kim burst out laughing, hard and long. He then fondled about inside his jacket pocket and produced his British Passport, and showed the lady. She thanked him, handed him the smokes, and wished him a good day.  
Saluting in his usual manner Matt unwrapped the Reds, placing one in his mouth before putting them next to his wallet in his left pocket, and reaching into his smaller right hand pocket for his zippo.

"How funny was that!" Kim exclaimed. The well dressed Brit, who would usually be insulted and angry at this, simply smiled and replied

"It has been a while since that has happened, I can tell you," exhaling at the end of the sentence.

"So Matt how old are you really then? I mean you gotta be 18 to buy those things, as far as I'm aware you do in England, they wouldn't I.D you unless they thought you were younger than you are, so I'm guessing your not 20." Matt stood shocked at what he heard. He finished his cigarette, contemplating an answer.

"O.K so that was rather random, but no in England you have to be 16 to buy cigarettes and 18 to drink. No I'm not 20 but, it was flattering of you to say I looked it though, alas I am 18. Looks can be deceiving." Matt finished his sentence and looked at Kim, it was apparent that he seemed uncomfortable and that the teenage heroine was shocked.

"I..." She started, "I thought you were a lot older! I mean yeah, I'm glad you're closer to the same age as me,"

Matt smiled at himself after she said that, it made him feel that she liked him.

Kim continued her sentence, "but what I am shocked about is your career. How long have you been a mercenary?" The Englishman shrugged uncomfortably. Though he knew that Jason had been teaching him and taking him on the field since he was 16 and that his first professional kill had been two weeks after his 17th birthday.

The stunned cheerleader continued with her sentence again, "I can't believe you said that. I mean, yeah so I fight crime, but you kill people for money and you're still young. Aren't you scared? Why don't you change jobs or something?" Kim found herself getting flustered and upset again, once more she had fallen for a bad guy. Not necessarily bad is in how they are, but the job of being a killer is definitely a flawed choice.

Matt stood distantly with another cigarette, looking crestfallen. "Seriously, Kim, I'm sorry you had to find out. I would have told you eventually and I would have told you everything, seriously. I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me because, I'm going to be deadly serious here, I like you."

Kim returned to reality after playing out visions of Matt at work, they weren't nice either. "Pardon?" She blurted out. Matt walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes,

"I really, really like you Kim. I think about you a lot."

Without thinking about it Kim blurted out, "and you think I care what a murderer has to say!" With that she ran out of the mall in tears, leaving an aghast Matt heartbroken, angry and alone.

...

Shego and Ed arrived at a dingy motel on the lower side of Upperton. The green thief attached her disk lock to the front wheel and went towards a door in the side of the building. She melted the door handle and threw it open, before unloading her riding gear onto the bed. Motor Ed, in the mean time, had been busying himself in his vehicle before joining Shego with a duffel bag and some beers.

"I sure hope at least 4 of those beers are for me," commented Shego,

Ed sighed. "She-babe, a dude always shares his beers with a smokin' hot babe."

"Well, since you put it so nicely, thank you." Shego smiled, the first smile in a long time, "but don't expect it to get you anywhere."

"Like I would, Shego!" Motor Ed mocked, "I know I can't get you, that's cool and I 'spose I'll just wait till your asleep. Hahaha". The last comment didn't go down to well with the thief, and she made her feelings noticed by throwing a large flaming ball of plasma at his face.

The large mechanic dodged the throw and waved his hands in a matter of fact style. "You know I was joking, green babe, Jesus!" Shego settled down and snapped open a tin of beer, keeping a firm steely glare fixed on the man who had just pissed her off again. _He almost managed not too,_ she thought mundanely. Motor Ed decided it best to leave the room for a while and headed for a shower

Jason stared at his television set in a drunken haze, he sat playing his Moto-GP game for the PS3,

a lukewarm pint of Harvey's Old to hand, all the lights turned off and dreaming about racing with the pro's. It didn't faze him in the slightest that he was wearing only his boxer shorts and, for most part, was covered in motor oil.

His unflinching gaze studied the blurry motion of bikes on his computer game, as his left arm reached out towards his beer, and with out spilling a precious drop, he took a long hard gulp and sighed. _"I wonder what ol' Matt is up to?"_ he thought out loud.

In just that minute he lost concentration and saw as his rider stacked his bike and ate a mouthful of gravel. "BOLLOCKS!" He screamed, and threw his controller in frustration. '_Damn, Matt will pay for losing that title_' he smirked. It occurred to him that he shall blame that on his absent friend, giving him means to jab him in the arm upon return.

He stood up and stretched. The dim light from his ridiculously priced vision thing, as Matt called it once, revealed a canvass of scars, his trophies from battles won over the years. His torso was, physically speaking, impressive. A large barrel chest and large rounded biceps; a faint outline could be seen showing what was once probably a 6 pack, although the beer didn't really aid the muscle growth. Under the suit he was indeed a hardened battle veteran.

This gave no reason for Jason to fuel his ego however, wearing a suit at most times and being aware of what his capabilities are kept him placid and unappeased by anything and everything life threw at him.

"Shower time!" He yawned out loud, and with that he strolled off to the bathroom, uttering random curse words and wiping his eyes to wake himself up.

Kim had run for what seemed like an eternity, she now sought rest round the back of a local smarty-mart, upon realizing this she started to cry again. "Ron!" She called out. Her voice was so racked with grief and loneliness that she felt like a child without a teddy bear.

Unknown to her Matt had decided to follow her, starting only when he was sure she couldn't see him. "Why did you run off like that Kim?" He asked, leaning against a dumpster nearby.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kim screamed through her sobs. Matt's face dropped, he crouched down next to her and tried to put it on her knee, only to have it batted away.

"Look Kim, I'm properly sorry you had to find out about how I earn my living, and if it eases your doubt I only take on assignments involving people who are, to put it so, arseholes."

Kim gave the hit man a teary eyed glare. "They're still humans, Matt!" She pleaded. The Brit just sighed and ran his hand over his mouth in exasperation.

"Look, put it this way. People have come to try and eliminate myself and Jason frequently, and as you can tell we win. We are good at our jobs, and by good I mean not just effective at killing," he removed his aviator sunglasses and looked her dead in the eye, "I swear to you Kim I am not a bad person, like I said earlier I really love you, and I have enough money for me to retire. Only thing is I need someone with me. I really want to help you out too, I will help you take out the guy your looking for then call it an end. On my life, Kim."

His eyes were so calming, ocean blue with a hint of green, and Kim felt at ease looking into them. She hung her head in thought, before looking back at Matt, his eyes had not moved from her face the entire time. "I like you too," she confessed, "but..."

Matt crouched next to her in expectation, patient and almost obedient. Time seemed to stand still as the feisty red head went to finish her sentence. Before anyone knew it an explosion ripped through the alleyway.  
Kim found herself flipped in the air and momentarily blinded by the blast, while Matt had been pinned between the dumpster and a wire fence. Through the flames he made out a silhouette of a man.

"So -this- is where Kim Possible takes her time out?" Came a cold voice...


End file.
